


Hinterlands Cartography

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are <i>making</i> the map, it won’t help us be less lost.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinterlands Cartography

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Cartografia das Hinterlands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096606) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #029 - map.

“We are lost,” Sera said for the fifth time.

“We are not lost, we have a map,” Malika replied, waving said map at Sera’s face, or at least as close as she could get to it while they were both moving.

“We are _making_ the map, it won’t help us be less lost.”

Sera had a point, but Malika wasn’t about to tell her that. They were mapping the region, and only about half of the map was complete. The Hinterlands were absurdly large, and although the Inquisition had completed many missions there, they still had too much land to cover.

“Lace said there was a good place for a camp somewhere around here, we just have to find it and mark it on the map so the troops will know where to go.”

“We don’t even know where we are on the map!”

“Of course we do! We are right here,” Malika said, pointing at a place on the map.

Sera looked over the map, then looked around, and finally at the map again. “You know you are pointing at a river, right?” They were nowhere near water, haven’t even seen it for hours.

Malika sighed. “Alright, maybe I’m not entirely sure where we are. But I know we are close. We must be, we have been walking all day!”

“Hold that thought!” Sera yelled, running towards a tree with an arrow in it. She got a knife she had taken from Malika, and used it to mark the arrow.

“What are you doing?” Malika asked, noticing it wasn’t the first time Sera was doing this.

“Just marking how many times we got pass this tree. One more and I’ll have to take another arrow, this one is almost full.”

Malika stopped, analyzing her map one last time, and sighed. This was a lost cause if she ever saw one. They would have to come back, maybe with Cassandra or the Iron Bull, as she had chosen Sera for the company, not her cartography skills.

“You know what, you are right. We are lost and we will die here. At least we still have each other,” Malika said dramatically.

Sera gave her the nasal laugh she was hoping for. “Maybe we could set camp and wait for Lace to come as a dashing hero and save us?”

Malika faked hurt. “What is this betrayal? I thought _I_ was your dashing hero,” she couldn’t keep a straight face for long, and started laughing before she finished the sentence.

“Alright, then you save me,” Sera said, jumping on Malika’s back.

“Ouch, you are heavy,” she complained, but started running carrying Sera piggyback style.

“You weren’t complaining yesterday. And you are heavier than me.”

“But you have longer legs.”

“And you love being between them.”

“But usually with less clothing.”

Malika was running aimlessly, and they were both laughing. Neither one of them was too concerned about being lost, as they knew they could be easily rescued. Sure, they would have to hear a lecture about being more responsible and finishing their missions, but that was a problem for their future selves.

After a few moments, Malika stopped near some rocks, finding a semi-hidden passage they hadn’t noticed before. She dropped Sera so they could investigate.

“I can’t believe it, honeytongue, we actually did it!” Sera said, not bothering to cover her surprise.

“Well, no need to sound this surprised,” Malika complained, although she didn’t mind.

“Time to ask for rescue?”

Malika grabbed the horn trapped in her belt. She didn’t want to give up and ask for help before, but now they could play it as if her intention was just to call the troops and set camp while they kept exploring.

While they were waiting, Sera started walking around the site, finding a cave. “What do you suppose is here?”

Malika shrugged. “We could take a look, they’ll need some time before getting here.”

When Lace Haring got to the place she figured Malika’s sign came from, she couldn’t find the Inquisitor or Sera anywhere, so she assumed they were still exploring and instructed the troops to start setting camp. They were barely getting started when they heard frenetic screams.

“Dragon! Dragon! Run!” yelled Malika and Sera, running towards the camp with their clothes on fire.

Malika dropped to the ground near Lace’s feet. “Hi, Lace. We found a dragon, should we put that on the map? Bull will want us to wait for him to fight it, I’m sure.”


End file.
